Stonewarden Dominion
The Stonewarden Dominion is one of the ten original noble families of Haliur. It is the oldest of the Dominions. They are the founders of the elite military force of Wardens. The Stonewarden Dominion is in charge of training the Dominions military and enforce the laws of Haliur. The Stonewarden Dominion is allied the Heleg Dominion with the goal of maintaining law and order. The Crest Coat of Arms Round shield, party per fess yellow and green, with grey mountain. Motto “Perseverance Overcomes” House colors Primary: Yellow and Green Secondary: Grey Family Flower Caneriensis - Perseverance Supporters: Crossed Spears Characteristics Trustworthy, Imperturbable, Calm Recent Timeline Before the hunt The Stonewarden Dominion had control of the military before the Hunt and when the idea of the hunt was put forward Cyran voluteeered his dominion’s army to the aid of the high lord Waerloghe and Dragon Port. During the hunt The Stonewarden Dominion was one of three Dominions who completely supported the hunt. Cyran Stonewarden joined the young Waerloghe leader, Harold and marched into the deep north to find the creatures nest and destroy it. The success of the Hunt was only tempered by the fact that Cyran’s High lord and friend Harold Waerloghe had vanished in the last battle and could not be found. After the hunt Cyran led both armies back to Dragon Port and despite his best efforts was unable to persuade the soldiers to quit his command. By this the Stonewarden Dominion retained the army and had a large training area built outside Dragon Port walls dedicated to the training and maintain of the Dragon Port army which now rivaled the mercenary army of the new Durstrung Dominion and the Sanctuaries army of Singers. Cyran created the elite division of Wardens and made set the requirement that each soldier had to be able to pass a certain series of test that were kept seceret. His word strong enough that he did not reveal the nature of the tests even to his youngest son who trained for over a dozen years only to find that in order to pass the warden’s test one had to be a Itanwyr. Currently The Stonewarden Dominion is currently allied with the Davenclair Dominion by marriage of Cyran’s eldest son, Edwyrd and Davenclair’s daughter, Sana. Current Family Cyran Stonewarden 52 – Head of the Dragon Port military. He has attained the rank of Itanwyr and was one of the four heads of Dominions to participate in the great hunt. He is Tactical, Intelligent and incredibly loyal. He married Amara Heleg and has three sons and one daughter. He is still considered handsome despite his age, his light brown hair and thick eyebrows add to the effect while his hazel eyes and forceful chin reveal the inner strength that this quiet man possesses. Children Maeralya 30– Eldest, attained the rank of Itanwyr before leaving the Waelderon monastary to return to Dragon Port and marry Elmon Aebella the Captain of one of her Father’s Military ships. She lives aboard with her husband. Vulen 29– Eldest son, barely a Ruhwyr who after eight years of study he has become an extremely successful cartographer and scout. He holds no rank in the military yet embarks with them often. He keeps his hair cut short and his face clean shaven. He has an honest face and a strong face. He has numerous small scars covering his body from cuts and scrapes from scouting. Malgath: 28- second son, an Itanwyr who spent years organizing and planning and has successful secured a contract with the Rift Port and the Sanctuary Itanwyr to supply the army song enhanced arrows. Garrett 26- third son, from the day he turned 8 he has spent every hour he could find learning everything he could about being a Warden, once he was old enough to be admitted into the ranks he swiftly rose through the ranks only to find that he had no ounce of ability in the song. In order to be a Warden one must become at the very least a Ruhwyr. All his extraordinary talent, knowledge and natural ability were not enough without the magical talent.